


... если не память?

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: Двалин и Торин навещают Балина в Кхазад-Думе
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> идея появилась у меня пять (омфг) лет назад, когда все было совсем иначе и, конечно, совершенно так же. мне было грустно, и я хотела написать очень грустную вещицу, все-мрак без хэппи-энда, но потом настроение изменилось, и было то не до этого, то еще что-то, и я даже успела использовать это название и цитатку для другого рассказа ([бум](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450150), он что-то никому не нравится, кроме меня, но что же тут поделать), и вот в этот ежегодный вк- и хоббитопросмотр я осознала, что хочу написать и не что-то, а именно эту свою грустную историю - пускай будет такой подарок всем, кому хочется запечалиться.
> 
> там драма, ангст, все-умерли (есть микрошанс, что я передумаю в процессе, но я бы сильно не рассчитывала).

_А что такое бессмертие,…_

…если не память?

_Густав Майринк, Ангел западного окна_

_для Н._

— Любопытно, — поинтересовался Торин у орка, которого держал за горло, — позаботится ли Балин о ягненке нам на ужин?

Орк удивленно пискнул и не ответил, потому что сложно отвечать, когда голова катится по земле отдельно от тела.

— Нахуй ягненка, — сказал Двалин, чтобы поддержать беседу, — я бы целого быка сожрал, так заебался.

— Ты бы и не заебанный целого быка сожрал, — Торин ловко расправился еще с двумя. Двалин почувствовал, что отстает, поэтому поднажал — и скоро на поляне не осталось ни одного.

Они свалили орков в кучу, подожгли, внимательнее, чем в прошлый раз определили, куда дует ветер, нашли поляну в противоположной стороне и устроились для завтрака. Солнце как раз поднялось, в лесу развеселились птицы, ветер был прохладный, приятный — и даже совершенно не вонял горящими телами.

— Сегодня будет отличный день, — сказал Двалин, когда они покончили с завтраком и устроились с трубками. Можно было не торопиться, до ворот Кхазад-Дума оставалось не больше нескольких часов пути, и когда наслаждаться путешествием, как не в его благополучном конце?

— Да ты у нас пророк, — хмыкнул Торин. — Такой же удачный, как когда мы случайно свернули не туда…

— Справедливости ради, — перебил Двалин и выразительно кивнул в сторону Торина, — свернул ты.

— Мы свернули не туда, и вместо трехдневного путешествия по Лихолесью получили двухнедельное.

Справедливости — снова — ради, оно почти стоило того — на второй день они встретились с королем, вечноунылым Трандуилом, отношения с которым с Битвы держались на уровне дипломатических, поэтому он только скривил лицо посильнее и сквозь зубы предложил их сопроводить. Двалин был уверен, что Торин нахамит и отшутится, а тот взял и согласился! Выражение лица у эльфа было бесценное, но деваться было некуда, и он вместе со свитой провел их через весь свой лес, по дороге явно через силу развлекая беседой. Двалин с Торином развлекались в дороге в полную силу, и к ее концу Двалин почти зауважал эльфа, сам бы он им с Торином шеи посворачивал еще день так на второй, а эльф вон, держался. Впрочем, кривая ухмылка с лица так и не сплозла, поэтому о полноценном уважении и говорить не стоило.

Наверное, даже хорошо, что Торин потащил их не туда — Двалин, признаться, до сих пор находился в некотором ступоре, что друг вот так вот взял и отказался от трона — без подготовки хоть какой-то, без предварительных обсуждений. Все так и осели, когда он новость сообщил — при чем даже не в торжественной обстановке, а за ужином. Кто ахнул, кто крякнул, кто выругался, и даже Фили, который и вырос уже окончательно, и возмужал, и к счастью обзавелся _приличной_ бородой, Фили растерялся вместе с остальными и совсем не по-принцевски пискнул:

— А я-то что? Я же ничего не сделал.

Надо надеяться, что это в анналы не войдет, не нужно будущему королю так на радостную весть реагировать. Торин похлопал тогда Фили по плечу, выдал какие-то дурацкие напутствия, вручил приказ — и откуда только достал его? — и вот через две недели абсолютнейшей паники, сборов, прощаний, после коронации — они оказались снаружи. Вел Торин — что и в лучшие-то годы было идеей так себе, но тогда он еще был задумчивый, молчаливый, и так-то они оказались в Лихолесье. Когда выбрались, отсмеялись над эльфом, отдохнули, тогда и принялись решать, а куда, собственно, им идти? Двалину не нравилось, что Торин, кажется, собирается стать бродягой, жить под небом и без конца слоняться из стороны в сторону, поэтому он стал предлагать. На все варианты Торин отвечал нет, воротил нос, и тут Двалина и осенило — нужно навестить брата! Это тоже не особенно впечатлило Торина, но Двалин настоял, поэтому они отправились в сторону Мглистых гор.

Постепенно наладился ритм, и ритм этот странным образом успокаивал Двалина и, кажется, Торина тоже. Они встречали орков, убивали их, отдыхали и шли дальше. Встречали гоблинов, убивали их, отдыхали и шли дальше. Снова орки. Снова гоблины. Изредка люди-разбойники. Двалин давно уже так часто не пользовался топором, не испытывал свою силу, не чувствовал, как горячится в венах кровь — и, оказалось, скучал по этому.

— Вот видишь, — говорил Торин, когда подмечал, как Двалин веселится в битве, — а ты идти не хотел.

Разве Двалин не хотел? Так и не скажешь.

Медленно они подбирались к Мглистым горам, и постепенно Торин стал более оживленным, болтливым, смешливым — Двалин задумался, может, давно уже нужно было бросить королевство и отправиться бродить по свету? Постепенно у Торина появился энтузиазм насчет Кхазад-Дума, встречи с Балином — всего. Двалин хотел встретиться с братом и страшно хотел порадоваться за его успешную экспедицию — письма приходили сухие, скупые на подробности, но Двалин знал брата, был уверен, что дела идут не просто “неплохо”, но великолепно. В мечтах он видел залы, переходы города чистыми, освещенными, жаркими, представлял разработки — шумные, душные и, конечно же, успешные. Сердце Двалина тянулось к митрилу, но он мог понять, почему Торин кажется холодным к нему — после той истории с Аркенстоуном друг изменился, будто бы переплавилась в нем любовь в камням, к металлу. Она была, не может существовать гнома без такой любви, но теперь она была другой. Двалин до конца не понимал ее суть, но признавал существование.

— Эй, — окликнул его Торин, — философ, ты чего там призадумался?

Двалин очнулся от размышлений, заметил, что Торин уже и сам собрался, и вокруг все прибрал, и смотрит на него с ухмылкой, но терпеливо, по-доброму.

— Ничего, — ответил он. — знаешь, как оно? Вроде были какие-то мысли, а теперь пустота.

— А то у тебя обычно не пустота?

Двалин пихнул его в ребра кулаком, и они пошли. Скоро их ожидал шикарный прием от брата, который, Двалин, не сомневался, должен был почувствовать, что они на подходе, и подготовиться к королевской встрече — с ревущим огнем из каминов, с жирным мясом, пенным пивом. Двалин почти почувствовал запахи, вкусы — в животе заурчало, у Торина тоже, и они ускорились, чтобы скорее оказаться на месте.


	2. Chapter 2

Брат так и крякнул, когда их увидел, будто бы не поверил своим глазам, словам советника, который объявил об их приходе, да и вообще ничему не верил. После восклицаний и разглядывания друг друга — брат похорошел, спокойная жизнь шла ему, в отличие от Двалина и Торина, на пользу: он еще больше раздался вширь, борода так и сияла, даже камни, которыми она была украшена не крали яркости, только добавляли.

— Ну что же мы стоим! — воскликнул брат, когда в шумных приветствиях возникла секундная заминка, тишина, от которой Двалину вдруг стало не по себе. — Я, конечно, не хоббит, но к нашествию прожорливых гостей всегда готов! Поужинаем на славу, а завтра я все покажу.

— Всем нахвастаюсь, хотел сказать, — насмешливо пробормотал Торин, но брат не отреагировал.

Двалин ухмыльнулся. Брат и правда выглядел так, будто не просто стал владыкой Кхазад-Дума, вернувшим городу былое величие, что само по себе было огромной заслугой, нечего тут и думать, что Двалин хотел как-то ее преуменьшить, но так — будто он наслаждается этим немного чересчур. Впрочем, как о таком судить? Не выглядело так, как будто у брата драконья болезнь или какое-то другое помешательство, а разбираться в правильном или не очень поведении правителей — не было сильной стороной Двалина. Торин в Эреборе вел себя по-простому, Двалину это нравилось, но некоторые находили такие манеры короля возмутительными, оскорбительными и как так вообще. Ума этим некоторым, конечно, хватало не высказывать такие мысли вслух, но периодически до Двалина доносились шепотки, и если бы Торин не находил их скорее забавными, он бы непременно разыскал источник и все этому источнику объяснил.

Угощение превзошло все их ожидания! Ужин был поистине королевским, и все, что в мечтах Двалина обжигало, текло, лилось, липло, хрустело — в реальности делало ровно то же, но лучше. Брат не особенно углублялся в обсуждение дел, чтобы не отвлекать их от пиршества (от ел так каждый день? неудивительно, что самомнение выросло, закатывать такие пиры без повода), но и без подробностей было ясно, что дела в городе идут лучше некуда. Лампы в зале сияли, все были одеты в яркие цвета, с богатыми украшениями — смотри-засматривайся-чувствуй себя бродягой каким-то, хорошо хоть гномы все были доброжелательными и вежливыми и никаким бродягой Двалин себя не чувствовал. К последней перемене блюд он уже клевал носом, Торин невпопад спорил с соседом по столу, и они еле досидели до конца, а потом сразу потребовали комнаты и рухнули спать.

Наутро брат прислал извинения, объяснил, что будет жутко занят до обеда, но потом как составит им компанию, что они еще взвоют, чтобы он оставил их в покое наконец. Они с Торином отправились бродить по городу сами, отказались от сопровождающих. Гора была прекрасна! Точно такая, как Двалин представлял себе, — очищенная от орочьей и гоблинской гнили, будто только отстроенная, разогретая, казалось, прикоснись к породе, и она расстает под пальцами, как шоколад.

— Глазам своим не верю, — пробормотал Торин, когда они перешли из одного сияющего зала в следующий, еще красивее. — И как он это сделал?

Двалин не знал. Гора выглядела сказочной, нереальной, и он понятия не имел, как брату это удалось, когда Эребор до сих, со всеми усилиями, которые прилагали в разы больше гномов, выглядел так, как и было — как будто они только разбираются с последствиями дракона.

— Здорово, правда? — раздался сбоку знакомый голос. Двалин обернулся и радостно ахнул — перед ними стоял Ори!

Они не хотели сопровождающих, но Ори — это было совсем другое дело. Он по старинке немного смущался Торина, говорил больше с Двалином, но компанию составлял приятнейшую. Он показал им несколько переходов, крохотные залы, о которых они никогда даже не слышали, комнату, под потолком которой в горе была расщелина, и в нее падал чистейший белый свет.

— Кажется, будто он холодным будет? — спросил Ори. — Мне тоже.

Двалин с Торином протянули руки к лучу, позволили ему коснуться кожи — свет был самый обычный, но ощущение волшебства не пропало. Двалин засмотрелся, задумался, а когда пришел в себя, сказал:

— Хорошо, что мы пришли.

Ори переспросил, Двалин хотел ответить, что это он Торину, но того не оказалось рядом. Ори, должно быть, заметил, что Двалин растерялся, объяснил, что Торин отошел, пока Двалин разглядывал свет. Давно он не оставался один, сразу почувствовал себя странно — в горе будто бы стало холоднее, темнее, и даже свет казался не прохладным, а ледяным. Двалин снова протянул руку, и в этот раз пальцы обожгло сотней крохотных иголок. Он отдернул ладонь и согласился на предложение Ори продолжить прогулку.

Как ребенок, честное слово — ругал он себя, пока они ходили. Одиночество, нет, отсутствие Торина делало все вокруг _другим_. Ему было холодно, темно, он с трудом мог разглядеть красоту города — порядочная глупость, и он рассердился на себя. Это помогло, злость вообще часто помогала. Ори тайком поглядывал на него — не настолько секретно, чтобы Двалин не заметил, но не обидно — резко спросить, чего он уставился, не хотелось, и Двалин не спрашивал. Постепенно вернулись и острота зрения, и ощущение тепла, и настроение — и закончили экскурсию они на радостной ноте. Двалин сердечно поблагодарил Ори за время и рассказ, Ори ответил, что удовольствие было его, проводил Двалина к комнатам и поспешил по своим делам.

Торин валялся у него на постели.

— Что скажу, друг мой, — я тут прогулялся, и это бесспорно замечательно, что у них здесь все так ладно, но что-то будто бы не так…

Двалин улегся рядом, с наслаждением потянулся, сказал:

— Как по мне, все так. Единственное, что сразу в глаза бросилось, что здесь никто перед тобой в почестях не рассыпается. Но так это, кто же виноват, что ты теперь _бывший_ король?

Торин фыркнул и вроде бы согласился, что это ему странным и показалось. Они поболтали еще и так и задремали, рядом, поперек кровати.

После обеда — в разы скромнее вчерашнего пиршества, поэтому Двалин и Торин шепотом посовещались и пришли к выводу, что Балин все-таки не зажравшийся говнюк, после обеда он отвел их к разработкам. Двалин был весь нетерпение, Торин проявлял меньше энтузиазма, но все-таки его проявлял, неясно только было — это чтобы Балина не обидеть или вправду? Но думать об этом было особенно некогда, потому что поворот, переход, еще поворот, коридор — звуки становились все громче, ближе, и не только звуки разработки, Двалин слышал, как напевает сама гора. Он слышал эту песню с того момента, как они пришли, но только теперь сумел узнать ее, _почувствовать_ , ему не нужны были провожатые, он мог прийти к нужному месту из любой части горы. У входа у Двалина перехватило дыхание. Сначала случилось нечто другое — на мгновение его охватило странное чувство, необъяснимый, страшный жар, но это сразу же прошло, и Двалину все равно было не до того, они зашли, и у него перехватило дыхание — правильно брат всегда говорил, воин ты не воин, а металлы, камни, породы — никакой гном не устоит перед ними. И какой металл! Двалин никогда не видел ничего красивее в своей жизни, не мог вообразить ничего лучше этих запахов, звуков, песни горы, белоснежного сияния митрила, который струился вниз, вниз, вниз. Разработка была _огромной_.

— Глазам своим не верю, — пробормотал Торин, Двалин оглянулся на него и довольно выдохнул — Торин был такой же восторженный, пораженный, как и он сам.

— Добро пожаловать в Кхазад-Дум, — довольно сказал брат, когда они пришли в себя настолько, чтобы вообще заметить, что он говорит.

Насыщенный день закончился пиром, во время которого Двалин был уже бодрее. Пел песни, поднимал тосты за великолепие города и его владыки, за богатство, за красоту, за великий металл. Веселье было искренним, но еще — несколько лихорадочным, и к концу застолья Двалин валился с ног. Брат помог ему добраться до комнаты, помог раздеться, улечься, а потом не ушел, остался и отчего-то вел себя так, будто Двалин — ребенок, будто они снова дома, в детстве, и старший брат просто укладывает младшего, пока родители заняты. И гладит по голове, и сидит с ним в темноте, в тишине, и дышит так спокойно и ровно, что самые страшные кошмары отступают, теряются, ничего не могут сделать. Двалину нравилось, что Балин сидит с ним, что его ладонь лежит рядом с головой, что он явно смотрит на Двалина, хотя в темноте комнаты нельзя было быть уверенным. Двалин был уверен, ему было хорошо — но все-таки хотелось узнать, что это значит, с чего вдруг брат решил возобновить традицию, нужды в которой не было десятки, десятки лет. Он хотел спросить, но не решался — нарушить тишину, услышать ответ, выяснить.


	3. Chapter 3

В первые дни у них появился определенный ритм: по утрам они развлекали себя сами (в основном сплетнями о текущем и воспоминаниями о былых достижениях), потом шли на разработки, путались там у всех под ногами, обедали с Балином, дальше Торин заваливался спать, а Двалин отправлялся на прогулку с братом, затем был ужин, за ним — развлечения (хорошо, что у них не было с собой многого, Торин неожиданно стал очень азартным, почти каждый вечер играл, щедро ставил — и в основном проигрывал). Дни текли спокойно, размеренно, Двалин с трудом мог бы ответить, как долго они находятся в горе — недели, месяцы? Они пришли весной, он был уверен в этом, а сейчас подходила к концу осень — получается, прошло уже полгода? Он задавал этот вопрос, но никто отчего-то не мог на него ответить, или это он сам почему-то из раза в раз забывал ответ. Сложно сказать, сложно понять, и он бросил.

— Тебе не скучно? — спрашивал периодически брат, когда заходил к нему перед сном.

Скучно не было.

Одна только разработка могла занять Двалина на всю жизнь, ее песни, запахи, жар — странность, которая случалась в других местах горы, когда все становилось будто бы _другим,_ не таким приветливым, холодным, темным — этого никогда не происходило на разработке. Здесь всегда было одинаково хорошо, и Двалин покидал ее, только когда кто-то предлагал уйти.

Время ползло или бежало, рутина становилась все более отточенной, поэтому, должно быть, Двалин так растерялся, когда однажды вечером, когда они с Торином возвращались с празднования нового рекорда по добыче митрила — брат был щедр на пиры, но это и правда было событие, как не отпразднуешь? Оба еще могли идти, но не слишком ровно, и Двалин никуда не торопился, он любил такое состояние легкого тумана и туманной легкости, он периодически останавливался, тормозил Торина, привлекал его внимание к чему-то, засматривался сам — в Кхазад-Думе куда ни посмотри, хотелось разглядывать, и вот Двалин снова задержался, в этот раз, чтобы полюбоваться резьбой на стене дома, хлопнул Торина по руке, чтобы показать ему, как ювелирно ловко она сделана, но рука провалилась в воздухе. Торина не было рядом.

Двалин выругался, в очередной раз пообещал себе, что не забудет, обязательно поговорит об этом с засранцем — у Торина взялась откуда-то привычка загадочно исчезать и появляться, будто он не гном, а какой-то безмолвный наемник с закутанным в черное лицом, и Двалина это порядочно раздражало. Признаться, он был удивлен, что другие никак не реагируют на идиотскую манеру Торина, но здесь, видимо, так было принято. У многих в горе были свои странности, и остальные старались их ну если не игнорировать, то хотя бы не обсуждать. Без Торина идти было сложнее: и физически, и потому, что Двалин понятия не имел, где находится и как ему отсюда выбраться. Он огляделся, выбрал направление, которое показалось смутно знакомым, и пошел туда. Не угадал, улицы вели в тупики, никаких поворотов не находилось. Он вернулся обратно, к дому с витиеватой резьбой, попробовал пойти в противоположную сторону, когда и это не удалось, попробовал вернуться туда, откуда они пришли, но не смог найти и эту дорогу. Он прислушался, попытался расслышать песню горы, но та вела себя так, будто бы и она набралась на пирушке, песня была еле слышная, неразборчивая, не слова, а какое-то мычание, к тому же — неизвестно откуда. Он отчаялся почти настолько, чтобы постучать в окно дома и попросить помощи, но вдруг откуда-то слева повеяло прохладным воздухом, и Двалин решил проверить и эту сторону, прежде чем будет будить незнакомых гномов, и пошел.

Эта дорога вроде вела _куда-то_ , по крайней мере не упиралась в стену, но с каждым шагом Двалину все меньше нравилось идти по ней — становилось холоднее, темнее, он успел подумать, что надо бы передохнуть, и возвращаться, и попробовать все-таки кого-то разбудить, потому что одиночество явно не шло ему на пользу, но тут прямо перед носом пролетела гоблинская стрела, и ему стало не до этих мыслей. Двалин в очередной раз похвалил себя за привычку не расставаться с топорами даже в мирное время, даже в гостях у брата — гоблинов было пятеро, и он расправился с ними довольно быстро, ну насколько можно что-то делать быстро, когда из головы все еще не выветрился хмель. После он отрубил голову у самого мерзкого, схватил ее и побежал к брату. Только у дверей в его покои Двалин осознал, что даже не задумался о дороге.

После порядочного количества размахиваний поганой гоблинской головой, из которой что-то сочилось на зеленый ковер брата и расплескивалось на золотые гобелены на стенах, Двалин смог добиться правды — что дела в Кхазад-Думе идут не так хорошо, как оно может показаться.

— Ну так что же ты сразу не сказал? Я что, не помог бы что ли?

Брат начал отговариваться, что не хотел его тревожить попусту, беспокоить мелочами — гоблины рядом с домами гномов, вот тебе и мелочи! Двалин знал, что дело здесь в чем-то другом, но снова не сумел заставить себя потребовать ответа. Чего он потребовал взамен — это чтобы брат подрядил его к страже. Торина тоже хотел, но брат разумно сказал, что другим может быть не по себе, если сам Торин Дубощит будет с ними служить, и с этим Двалин был согласен. Насчет самого же Двалина брат будто бы даже обрадовался, сказал, что это прекрасная идея и давай, дорогой, хоть завтра приступай. (Торин был не в восторге, но сказал, что не сомневался в способностях Двалина найти себе на жопу приключений, как только он почувствует, что вокруг все спокойно и мирно. Он почти не отреагировал на новость про гоблинов, все остальные — тоже).

Брат обрадовался предложению Двалина, верно, но все-таки _будто бы._ Он словно хотел отпугнуть, заставить Двалина передумать — отправлял его в темные, мрачные коридоры, где у Двалина зуб на зуб не попадал и хотелось вцепиться в топоры и не отпускать. Двалин боялся, и боялся сильно, но вот в чем была его мощь — никаким страхом, промозглостью, еле слышными криками издалека его было не спугнуть. Он продолжал брать миссии и ходить на них. Районы были такие, что если где и быть гоблинам — то именно здесь, но больше они Двалину не встречались. Постепенно он разобрался в улицах и коридорах, научился дышать ровнее, не напрягать спину, чтобы держаться ровно, а просто — стоял, ходил, двигался как обычно. Со временем он начал не просто перебрасываться словом-другим с остальными, а начал заводить знакомства, приятельства. Двалину казалось, что все шло хорошо, но нет, потому что когда он освоился с остальными и они перестали чуждаться, он стал слышать обрывки разговоров, перешептывания, сплетни о том, что далеко не всем нравится манера правления брата. Гномы судачили, в этом не было ничего особенного, вспомнить хотя бы Эребор, но эти шепотки отличались от обычных — они звучали угрожающе, опасно, и скоро Двалин начал беспокоиться за безопасность брата.

Самого тревожить не хотелось, а вот кто мог бы ему помочь, так это Торин, но где он? Двалин с трудом мог припомнить, когда видел его в последний раз. К счастью не пришлось ни искать, ни расспрашивать, Торин как раз шагал ему навстречу — с насмешливой улыбкой и фразой _Никогда не думал, что я такой незаметный_. Двалин затащил его в пустой переулок и сразу перешел к делу.

— Балину грозит опасность! И нам нужно выяснить, какая и почему. И предотвратить ее тоже нужно.

— Ну с предотвратить я соглашусь, но так ли ты уверен, что выяснять тоже нужно нам? У Балина столько советников, что наверняка найдется специалист и по этому.

— Специалист, может, и найдется, но это мой брат, и кто же лучше справится с расследованием, чем мы?

— Верно, верно. Кто же как не мы, великий сыщик Двалин, сын Фундина, и его верный помощник — Торин Дубощит! Мы же с тобой известные мыслители, нам только расследованиями и заниматься.

Иронизировать было необязательно, но насчет мыслителей Двалин был согласен.

— Значит, нужно найти кого-то, кто будет разбираться в мыслительной деятельности.

Методом предложений от Двалина и их высмеивания от Торина они пришли к тому, что лучший вариант — это Ори.

Напроситься в гости труда не составило — он уже несколько раз приглашал, но они никак не могли договориться об удобном моменте. Теперь же Двалин горел желанием поговорить о безопасности брата, и момент нашелся скоро. Дом Ори был один из лучших в горе — просторный, светлый, внутри было богато, но не так, как привык Двалин, почти никаких украшений и тканей, везде книги, полки и полки книг. Двалин знал, что книги — это дорого, догадывался, что каждая полка, стопка — это целое состояние, но все-таки такое богатство ему было не по душе.

— Только ему об этом сказать не вздумай, — прошипел ему на ухо Торин.

Двалин кивнул, старательно состряпал серьезное лицо, чтобы на нем ничего лишнего не читалось, никакого неодобрения или непонимания, только вежливый интерес. Торин драматично вздохнул. Ори заинтересованно наблюдал за этим всем.

— Догадываюсь, что этот визит не просто дружеский? Ничего, не надо оправдываться. Чем могу быть полезен, — он выдержал паузу, короткую, но все-таки странную, — господа?

Двалин объяснил, в чем проблема. Назвал несколько имен, описал тех, чьи имена не знал, Ори все записал, задал разные вопросы — некоторые из них были про самого Двалина, но зачем? Впрочем, Торин прав, они в расследованиях ничего не понимали, а Ори наверняка понимал, к тому же он с детства был проверенным гномом, в нем сомневаться не приходилось.

После они поссорились с Торином — вот уж что было необычно, так это — они никогда не ссорились. А здесь полетел пух и перья, когда Торин бросил, что Ори не сможет им помочь, а Двалин всего-то ответил, что, конечно, сможет, надо немножко верить в других. Торина это задело. Его вообще многое задевало в последнее время, Двалин заметил, что Торин изменился: побледнел, стал выглядеть слабее, шутить меньше, есть — хуже. Может, зря они пришли в Кхазад-Дум? Все ведь началось здесь. Это его огорчило, ему в горе нравилось, очень. Торин же как заведенный требовал, чтобы Двалин объяснил, как, _как именно_ , Ори сможет им помочь? И кончилось это тем, что они поцапались, наговорили друг другу обидной ерунды — Двалин в пылу рявкнул вещь, о которой никогда даже не думал, а вот, взял и сказал. Торин замолчал после этого. Двалин извинился, извинялся, не отставал, пока не убедился, Торин оттаял, успокоился. Хорошо. Все было в порядке. Но непонятно, конечно, почему Торин с таким отчаянием отказывался поверить в Ори.

Перед сном Двалин вышел прогуляться, подумал заглянуть к брату, не все ему Двалина укладывать.

Дверь в спальню Балина была приоткрыта, он говорил с кем-то — с такой же горечью, как и Торин.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Я не представляю, что еще можно сделать. Других лекарств не существует, забота, очевидно, не помогает. Отослать его — но куда, все говорят, и сам я верю, если и есть где-то шанс справиться с _этим_ , то здесь, рядом с семьей.

— Звучит верно, — ответил кто-то невидимый. Ори? Двалин знал, что подслушивать — недостойное дело, но ему было интересно, и он затаил дыхание и остался.

— Звучит-то верно, но не ошибка ли это? Дела все хуже, они все ближе, ты видел отчеты о южных районах? Мы потеряли еще один, и я не знаю, услугу я ему оказываю или на погибель обрекаю. И что лучше, знать правду или знать, что он хочет?

— Он выглядит счастливым. — Ори, Двалин уверился, что это он, только у него получалось говорить так — и уверенно, и нерешительно сразу.

— Он в лихорадке, — ответил ему брат.

Двалин не стал дослушивать, вернулся, но не к себе, к Торину и пересказал ему разговор. Торин устало вздохнул, привалился спиной к стене, прикрыл глаза.

— Может и правда, — сказал он. — Может и нужно что-то сделать.

— Нам? Они точно про кого-то одного говорили, а нас, — Двалин махнул в пространство между ними, — нас больше одного.

Торин посмотрел на его руку и рассмеялся, тихо, невесело, но все-таки заразительно, и скоро Двалин уже смеялся вместе с ним.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предпоследняя! последнюю хочу до субботы успеть.

Все-таки Торин был не прав, но Двалин в эти дни чувствовал себя слишком великодушным, чтобы тыкать в это носом, и вообще — отлично себя чувствовал. Расследование шло полным ходом, каждый вечер они встречались с Ори, обсуждали, кто что услышал, разузнал, кого можно было убрать из списка подозреваемых, кого, наоборот, — добавить. Чаще, признаться, они с Ори разговаривали о другом — Торин всегда избегал таких вечеров и бесед о прошлом и будущем, мечтах, планах. Ори делился своими, Двалин больше слушал, но периодически задумывался, чего бы он хотел.

Он не смог бы сказать, что хоть когда-то в жизни тратил время, чтобы подумать об этом, чего именно он, Двалин, сын Фундина, хотел для себя. Его тревожили такие мысли, но он расправился с ними, как расправлялся с врагами — и пришел к выводу, что ему не хочется ничего другого. Он был в Кхазад-Думе с братом, наслаждался своей должностью в страже, беседами с гномами и особенно с Ори, вечерними посиделками, и даже привык к тому, что гора больше не выглядела такой богатой и прекрасной, как ему казалось в первое время.

Двалин пытался объяснить Ори, как это происходило — как по воздуху будто бы шла дрожь, она превращала прекрасные гобелены в голые стены, гасила огни и свечи, морозила воздух. Ори старался разобраться, Двалин это видел и ценил, но понимал, что ничего не выходит, сердился, от этого начинала гудеть голова, он моргал, тер глаза, виски, пытался сдавить череп, чтобы унять волну боли. Ори подсовывал ему травяные настои, и иногда они помогали. Тогда он успокаивал Ори, требовал, чтобы Торин переставал слоняться по комнате и принимал участие в расследовании, и они втроем обсуждали гномов, потихоньку убеждались, что заговора, кажется, все-таки нет. Это было хорошо. Что гора снова выглядела великолепно — тоже.

Заговора не было, но слухи все-таки ползли от одного к другому, и Двалин изо всех сил разбирался в них, но никак не мог взять в толк, что _несут_ эти странные гномы? Некоторые шептались, что брат загордился, а все знают, к чему такая гордость может привести. Нужно оставить гору, они не смогут ее удержать — удержать? Не смогут? Двалин заходил в дальние районы, специально искал места потемнее, помрачнее, но так ни разу и не нашел никаких доказательств, что там бывали гоблины. Он был уже почти уверен, что те, которых он встретил, или забрели в гору случайно и чистой удачей оказались так далеко, или были разведчиками, и это тоже не было страшно, они не вернулись, и это должно было передать сообщение.

Он не понимал беспокойства о провизии — Махал-создатель, им нужно было скорее беспокоиться о том, чтобы еда не портилась, столько ее было, и не скудная провизия, а свежайшие овощи, мясо, все вкуснейшее, такое, что сложно было остановиться, даже когда насытился. Если что-то и осуждать — то это, но не то, что чего-то не хватало.

Его смущали и разговоры о тревожном отсутствии новостей — ну как брат мог быть виноват, что этим гномам не писали? Они с Торином регулярно получали вести из Эребора и весело осуждали решения нового короля — однажды Торин всерьез собрался возвращаться, когда прочитал о более щедром союзе с эльфами, но Двалин его отговорил. Возвращаться не хотелось, пусть Одинокая Гора и процветала. Приходили новости и из Синих Гор, и от приятелей, которыми Двалин обзавелся за годы странствий. Все как один выясняли, как он себя чувствует, и в некоторые недели у него здорово уставала рука от одинаковых ответов — у нас все в порядке, все замечательно. Торин немного хворает, но это ничего страшного, лекари говорят — спрашивал, конечно, сам Двалин, Торина к ним было не загнать никакими хитростями — скоро пройдет, беспокоиться не о чем. Двалин почти не беспокоился.

Самыми удивительными слухами, насчет которых ему требовалось больше всего сил, чтобы не влезть, не отчитать, не начать орать на безмозглых гномов — были слухи о Погибели Дурина. О Погибели Дурина! Слухи! Это было так глупо, что смешило — и злило, так злило. Если Погибель и правда объявится, она не станет предметом сплетен, все узнают о ней сразу же, даже если не сгорят первыми, не увидят, не услышат — все _почувствуют_ , что она здесь. И если это когда-нибудь произойдет, никому не будет до обсуждений. Никого из не будет.

Было сложно сдерживаться и не влезать, но он повторял про себя правила поведения, которые все детство вдалбливал в него брат — выполнять их он не то чтобы научился, но помнил, это да. От повторений иногда болела голова. Отвары Ори, которые раньше нравились, теперь тоже вызывали боль, не убирали ее. Двалину хотелось жмуриться от яркого света — то есть почти везде, потому что Кхазад-Дум сиял ярче солнца, то есть почти нигде, потому что Кхазад-Дум выглядел почти заброшенным, будто тут не было никакой колонии. Как эти вещи соединяются в одну, было непонятно, и игнорировать их получалось все хуже, и это тоже делало боль сильнее. Двалин держался. Успокаивал брата, Ори, приятелей из стражи, вечерние компании, успокаивал всех и даже врал себе, что не так уж все и страшно.

У него начался жар. Он скрывал его, с трудом вставал по утрам, но справлялся, пока в один день брат не нахмурился и не приказал ему оставаться в постели и выздоравливать. Двалин не выздоравливал. Он болел — или что-то в этом духе, никакая зараза до этого не вызывала похожего, Двалин все время был в кошмарном сне, где теплая, обустроенная, просторная комната превращалась в крохотную, темную, холодную, где он ютился с братом и еще несколькими, и гора вокруг была той самой горой, но шла война — бойня — воняло гоблинами, кровью, дерьмом. Кто-то кричал, кто-то бежал, и Двалин пытался встать, поднять хотя бы голову, чтобы найти Торина. Где Торин?

Что случилось с Торином?

Крики затихли, стали громче, Двалин наконец сумел стряхнуть с себя чужие руки и слабость, поднялся и вдруг все понял, вспомнил…

… и проснулся. Торин изнывал в кресле рядом с кроватью. Крутил в руках шкатулку-головоломку и пытался открыть ее. Он тепло улыбнулся Двалину, отложил шкатулку, похлопал его по руке.

— Ты меня до полусмерти напугал.

— Ты меня еще сильнее, — невпопад ответил Двалин.

Торин не оставлял его в первые дни после болезни, помогал подниматься, ходить — болезнь вымотала Двалина, он теперь будто бы заново учился ходить, говорить. Постепенно силы начали возвращаться, он стал выходить из комнат, бродил только по ближайшим коридорам, удивительно запруженным в эти дни. Гномы размахивали руками, активно обсуждали что-то, _что-то_ явно назревало, но Двалин пока был слишком слаб, чтобы разобраться, а Торин никогда ничего не умел выяснить расспросами, к тому же снова стал пропадать куда-то, оставлять Двалина одного. Двалин хотел спросить брата, но тот был вечно занят, вечно где-то.

Пришлось писать официальное письмо-приглашение, брат ну просто не мог устоять перед таким, и Двалин был прав — не устоял. Он добродушно похвалил Двалина, неожиданно обнял его, прижался лбом ко лбу и спросил, могут ли они поговорить наедине? Двалин рассердился — что за внезапные секреты перед Торином, но даже не успел ничего сказать, тот уже подмигнул, хлопнул Двалина по плечу и растворился в воздухе. Брат предложил ему вина, без подробностей рассказал, чем был так занят — настолько обтекаемо, что Двалин даже не смог бы повторить, иногда брат задавал вопросы, они не казались Двалину излишне личными, не казались неприятными, но так получилось, что он только что шутил о коронации Фили, а теперь неохотно признавался, что они не только что из Эребора, а некоторое время попутешествовали. И да, да, это скорее они находили орков, которых можно зарубить, а не попадали в засады, и вообще они собирались побродить еще, точнее Торин собирался, и Двалин все никак не мог понять, почему он так не хотел идти сюда.

— Впрочем, что тут понимать, когда ты так себя ведешь, — по-детски капризно сказал он, и брат горько, горько вздохнул. — Что за секреты? Почему ты вдруг ему не доверяешь? И не разговариваешь с ним никогда, думаешь, я не замечаю? Объясни хотя бы мне, что случилось?

— Никаких секретов, никакого недоверия, — медленно сказал брат. — Ничего такого, дорогой. Я просто хотел по просьбе лекарей выяснить несколько мелочей и подумал, что ты предпочел бы их обсуждать без свидетелей, даже без Торина.

Брат задал вопросы — о снах, о головной боли, внезапно попросил Двалина предположить, почему Торин не хотел идти в Кхазад-Дум. Двалин задумался, правда, голову моментально прошибло острой болью. Брат сразу же оказался рядом, начал гладить его по спине, по голове.

— Это ничего, — говорил он, — это ничего, мой дорогой.

Это не было ничего — комнату уже почти привычну качнуло, по ней пробежала ледяная дрожь, и вот они сидели не за освещенным столом, а в углу, в пыли, на обломках какой-то стены. Брат тяжело привалился к стене, вертел в руках разорванную флягу, безучастно смотрел на вперед, за спину Двалина, на дверь, которая ритмично скрипела, кряхтела под ударами кого-то снаружи. Двалин зажмурился, прижал кулаки к глазам, глубоко вдохнул, осмелился посмотреть — помогло. Они снова были в нужной комнате, и Торин вернулся, рассказывал брату о приключениях в Синих Горах. Брат внимательно слушал, попивал вино из бокала и выглядел таким же изможденным, как в кошмаре, сколько Двалин ни жмурился и ни щипал себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> особого очарования галлюцинациям двалина, конечно, добавляет то, что я так и не определилась насчет архитектуры горы - она тип город с домами или город, но без отдельных домов, а с комнатами. в англофандоме все время у всех дома, и мне это нравится, но я с трудом могу себе их представить


	5. Chapter 5

День Дурина и все празднования прошли как в тумане. Двалин старался возвращаться из кошмара в нормальную реальность, но это получалось далеко не каждый раз, и единственное, что он придумал делать — это держаться спокойно, где бы ни находился. Получалось с трудом. Голова раскалывалась, а в редкие моменты, когда боль оставляла, Двалина охватывала жуть, все ближе были вещи, о которых он не желал знать, помнить. Он бежал от них — в войну, в благополучие, куда угодно, только подальше от _этого._ Иногда ему казалось, что вокруг хлопочут лекари, иногда — что он так и не ушел из Одинокой Горы, и король — _другой_ король, не Торин, не Фили, изредка приходил поговорить с ним и пытается убедить кого-то, себя, Двалина, остальных, что все не так плохо.

Но как?

Он не говорил об этом брату, тот и без жалоб Двалина был страшно занят, не говорил Торину, потому что тот и так все знал.

— Мы могли бы…, — время от времени начинал Торин, но никогда не заканчивал, потому что нет, теперь они могли только ждать.

В это утро Двалин проснулся в панике. Голова болела, дрожали руки, тяжело было стоять, но было что-то _еще._ Он сидел на краю кровати, пытался убедить себя, что это не оно, не чувство ожидания, не уверенность, что все закончится сегодня, это не оно, не оно.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе остаться в постели, — грустно сказал Торин, — завернись в одеяло, укутайся так, чтобы ничего не торчало, и не вылезай, пока не пройдет.

Двалин хотел бы сделать именно так, но вместе со словами друга он слышал песню горы — тихую, скорбную, испуганную. Ему не хотелось прятаться под одеялом, когда вокруг происходило что-то _ужасное._ Он вышел — с трудом нашел Ори и потребовал брата. Им нужно было поговорить, пока еще было время. Взволнованный Ори остановился, внимательно выслушал и горько сказал, что Балин ушел к Зеркальному озеру. Мир качнуло, Двалин моргнул, голова стала болеть чуть меньше. Он не понимал, почему Ори так беспокоится, в конце концов владыка горы волен ходить куда ему вздумается, особенно — к Зеркальному озеру.

Ори покачал головой, схватил Двалина за плечи.

— Двалин! Двалин, послушай меня.

Двалин слушал, хоть шум в голове и становился громче.

— Там орки.

Везде орки. Пол и стены дрогнули.

— Я побегу за ним, — сказал Двалин.

Это было глупо. Он мог бы найти озеро в нормальном Кхазад-Думе, мог бы попытаться найти его, но теперь он находился в _другом_ месте. И в этом месте их осаждали орки.

— Ты не знаешь, куда бежать, — хором сказали Ори и Торин, и Двалин знал, это правда. Он боялся за брата, но ничем не мог ему помочь. Здесь же, здесь он еще, пожалуй, мог. Он схватился за топор, убедил Ори, что он в порядке, и следующие несколько часов с остальными удерживал орков на расстоянии, пока другие баррикадировали двери, укрепляли стены, помогали гномам добраться до безопасных мест. Если он и думал о чем-то, то только о том, куда бить, как увернуться, обо что вытереть мокрые от крови руки, лезвия топоров. Он боялся за брата. Он боялся правды, которая больше даже не таилась. И все-таки… Правда была ужасной, но впервые за недели головная боль начала утихать.

Балина принесли после полудня. Двалин был изможден, его уже оттащили от ворот, заставили отдыхать — он был готов продолжать, рубить и рубить, но сил становилось все меньше, и это заметили. Нужно было отдохнуть, он чувствовал слабость, но чувствовал и как кипит внутри что-то, что требовало вскочить, бежать, искать брата. Его удерживали то Ори, то Торин. Торин выглядел хуже некуда — будто умер, но не заметил, продолжил ходить и разговаривать. Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что остальные выглядели лучше, только что не мерцали изнутри.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — пожаловался Двалин тихо, чтобы услышал только Торин. Тот положил руку ему на плечо, сжал и ответил:

— Не скажу, что это так уж плохо.

Силы исчезали, теперь ему уже не хотелось бежать за братом, хотелось просто прикрыть глаза, позабыть о шуме, о всхлипываниях горы, обо всем. Он уснул, на минуту, не больше. Проснулся в обеденном зале. Со стола убирали остатки еды, и тут-то наконец и появился брат.

— Мог бы еще подольше, — бросил Двалин сердито. Он волновался. О чем — так сразу и не понять, в конце концов, разве владыка Кхазад-Дума не вправе ходить куда ему вздумается?

— Надо было меня с собой взять, — сказал Двалин. — Но ладно уже, неважно. Рассказывай лучше. Как тебе Зеркальное озеро?

— Нет, Двалин, — ответил брат, — нет, дорогой мой. Больше на это нет времени. Я хотел бы, чтобы оно было, хотел бы помочь, но теперь мы успеваем только решить, попрощаешься ты со мной или нет.

Двалин растерялся. Посмотрел на Торина, Торин должен был знать.

— Он прав, — сказал Торин. — Времени осталось совсем немного. Но я не знаю, что тебе посоветовать, мой друг. Я умер так давно, что уже не помню, каковы они — чувства живых.

А Двалин? Что помнил Двалин?

Задрожали свечи в углах зала, потянуло холодом. Он мог сопротивляться, верил, что смог бы удержаться здесь, но это значило…

— Я попрощаюсь с братом и вернусь к тебе, — сказал он и скорее зажмурился, чтобы не передумать и чтобы точно успеть.

Стрелу даже не пытались вытащить, незачем было дополнительно пытать измученного болью брата. Он тяжело дышал, сухо сглатывал, кожа была совсем посеревшая. Двалин осторожно взял его за руку. Он хотел сказать что-то — было полно вещей, которые можно было бы сказать и особенно — сказать сейчас.

— Вот ведь как все вышло, — вместо него сказал брат. — Но не беспокойся. Я ни о чем не жалею. Мы сделали все возможное.

Вместо _я люблю тебя. держись, брат. не умирай. не оставляй меня_ , Двалин спросил:

— Показалась ли тебе в озере корона из звезд?

Брат улыбнулся, хорошо и спокойно, кивнул. Медленно положил руку поверх руки Двалина. Закрыл глаза. Вокруг волной понеслись возгласы горя. Громче и громче, остального, треска ворот, дрожания стен, криков горы.

— Я здесь, — сказал Торин, но Двалин услышал. Он всегда его слышал. Он обернулся. Сказал:

— Это путешествие тебя порядочно потрепало, мой друг.

Торин улыбнулся:

— Тебя не меньше. Я бы не хотел, что ты умирал так — и здесь. Но если таково будет твое решение, я буду с тобой до конца.

Двалин знал, что так и будет. Знал, что этот мир — реален. В нем был мертв брат, и Торин, и Фили, и Кили, и десятки, сотни, тысячи других — в нем было столько смерти.

— Нет, — сказал он, как уже говорил в другом месте, в другое время, — я не хочу оставаться здесь. Не хочу оставаться один.

Торин посмотрел на него мрачно, серьезно и вдруг широко улыбнулся, мгновенно превратился в привычного себя, крепкого, сильного. В его волосах блеснул солнечный луч, скользнул по лицу, Торин сощурился, и ловко поймал за горло орка, который бежал в сторону Двалина.

— Любопытно, — поинтересовался он у орка, — позаботится ли Балин о ягненке нам на ужин?

Орк удивленно пискнул и не ответил, потому что сложно отвечать, когда голова катится по земле отдельно от тела.

— Нахуй ягненка, — сказал Двалин, чтобы поддержать беседу, — я бы целого быка сожрал, так заебался.

— Ты бы и не заебанный целого быка сожрал, — Торин ловко расправился еще с двумя. Двалин поднажал, чтобы не отставать, задумался о том, что ответить, но не успел ничего сообразить, потому что брат высунул голову из палатки.

— Господа, — серьезно сказал он, — я накормлю вас хоть целым стадом, если вы разберетесь с этим ужасным шумом, и нет, я не имею в виду орков!, и позволите мне выспаться.

Торин расхохотался. Двалин улыбнулся брату и кивнул, что пожалуйста, досыпай на здоровье. Дальше они рубили орков в сравнительной тишине, шикали на них и друг на друга, лукаво переглядывались и едва могли удержаться от смеха. Солнце постепенно поднималось все выше, орки подходили к концу, в лесу проснулись и развеселились птицы.

Рядом были Торин и брат, и Двалин знал, что впереди их ждал отличный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ну вот, все умерли.  
> но этот финал все-таки получился более няшным, чем тот, который я планировала вначале.  
> (твист с тем, что сначала были гоблины, а теперь орки можно списать на что-нибудь концептуальное, но нет, это я случайно в википедии увидела, что была не права).  
> как обычно я рада комментариям! и если вдруг у кого-нибудь появится желание отбетить, тоже буду рада. 
> 
> и тут бы мне опять исчезнуть на пару лет, но я так упала лицом в фандом, что даже не знаю, если настроение не пропадет, то устрою фандомный месяц в феврале.
> 
> а, и если хочется сбавить ангстовость, то вот я сегодня еще закончила не оч классический, но все-таки святочный рассказ - [это не инцест](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387654)


End file.
